Best Boyfriend Award
by startscribbling12
Summary: It's my 20th birthday. Roxas and I agreed no presents. But of course, he didn't listen to me. /Spin-off to The General Principles of the Standardized Prom/


Best Boyfriend Award  
_By: startscribbling12_

* * *

"Get up," a voice said irritably into my ear.

I was being shaken awake and I didn't like a single moment of it. I groaned irritably before pulling the covers tight around me, hoping to make the person go away.

"Namine, get up," it repeated, even more irritated than before. "It's almost noon."

"And by birthday standards, you are required to let me sleep until I want," I replied under the layers of covers that I was surrounded in. At this point, I was wide awake, no thanks to my visitor, but I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

No way in hell.

"I'm not going to let you waste your birthday away in bed. It's boyfriend policy," he responded, trying to pull the covers off. He was winning, of course, but I wasn't going to give up. It was cold and I wanted the blankets.

"Roxas—" I whined, "let me sleep!"

Eventually, however, my inconsiderate boyfriend managed to yank the covers off of me, leaving me there to shiver in my shorts and t-shirt. It may be the middle of summer, but it was cold in my room. I didn't appreciate him not respecting my wishes.

"Why do you have to be an ass," I muttered, yanking him closer in order to get his body heat.

"It comes with the job," he joked before getting up and throwing a sweatshirt at me. "Now, get up. You are finally 20 years old and you need to come downstairs."

I just let the sweatshirt hit me in the face, though. I was too tired.

Roxas was a wonderful boyfriend, don't get me wrong. He just—was irritating when he tried to get me to stop being lazy. We had been together for two years at this point. The prom/graduation fiasco was the cause of us getting together, and we had been happy ever since. People think that we argue a lot, but it's really just how we converse with each other. I find calling each other ass/jerk is quite a loving relationship.

It's just how Roxas and I do things.

And he was not going to let me do whatever I wanted today, even though it was my birthday.

I pulled the sweatshirt on, letting my blonde bedhead do its thing before I followed Roxas downstairs. I was rubbing the sleep from my face, hoping that this wasn't some stupid surprise thing that he had planned because he should have at least allowed me to put makeup on for that.

Instead, I found a buffet of all my favorite breakfast foods laid out on the island in the kitchen: eggs, bacon, pancakes, hashbrowns, you name it.

The sheer wonder on my face must have been conveyed because Roxas burst out laughing as he guided me to the stool and sat me down.

"It may be lunch time, but it did take me a while to cook all this, and it was too much to let you eat in bed."

The overly dramatic watery eyes hit me then and I looked at Roxas like he was the best human being on earth.

"Best boyfriend award, for sure."

He gave me a crooked smile before I started to dig into my breakfast. Seriously, Roxas didn't cook often. And when he did, I felt like I was the happiest girl on Earth. I don't know why he cooked so much, but I guess I can divide this food throughout the whole day. No harm in eating breakfast for all the meals of the day.

"Is it good?"

I nodded, my mouth too full to talk.

He got up from his stool across from me and walked into the hall closet, pulling out a box with a bow on it. I narrowed my eyes at him, swallowing all my food so I could scold him.

"I thought we agreed, no presents!"

"And I thought you knew by now that I don't listen to you?"

I crossed my arms and huffed, eyes narrowed at the box.

"I don't want it."

"Okay," he said, standing up to walk away. "I'll take it back."

I gripped onto his sleeve to make him sit back down, causing him to let out a laugh again. I at least wanted to know what it was first. He could take it back later if it wasn't something good. Roxas and presents were never a good mix, hence why I usually say physical presents are off limits.

I tore the ribbon off the box, which was no bigger than the palm of my hand, before lifting the top off and expecting something marvelous to pop out.

Which it didn't.

It was an empty box.

"Roxas, if this is some attempt at some stupid metaphor, I don't want any part it in," I said, giving him the most sarcastic glare I could muster up. But before I could whip out some more smart ass comments, I noticed that he was not on the stool next to me anymore.

But on the floor.

On his knee.

With a ring.

Oh. My. God.

"Namine, I know we haven't been together for that long of a time, but I honestly feel that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll spare you the corny metaphors like I did at graduation, and I'll just say that I love you very much. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I just sat there in silence with tears welling up in my eyes. I could tell he was getting nervous by my lack of answer, but I didn't know what to say. Of course, I wanted to marry Roxas, but the right words wouldn't come out. So I said the first thing that came to mind:

"You ask me to marry you while I'm shoving my face full of food!?"

I could tell Roxas was relieved at that answer, as he let out an audible sigh/laugh thing.

"Should I take that as an irritated yes?"

I yanked him up by the collar, pressing my lips to his in a gentle fashion before pulling away and looking into his eyes in the happiest manner that I could muster up.

"Of course it's a yes, dork. I'd be happy to marry you."

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas and he kissed me once more before enveloping me in a hug and then ruffling my hair.

"Happy 20th Birthday, Nam," he told me before grabbing a piece of bacon from my plate.

I smacked that hand before he even saw me coming.

Bitch.

"You may be my fiancé now, but don't you dare touch my bacon."

* * *

_Hello guys! This oneshot is a little spin-off to my old story The General Principles of the Standardized Prom. I thought it would be fun to see where they were, even if it is a short oneshot with little plot. I wrote this up really quickly cause it was in my head and—_

_It's also my birthday! HAPPY 20__th__ BIRTHDAY TO ME! _

_Anyway—if any of you don't read my profile, I am thinking of retiring from fanfiction (minus sudden inspirational oneshots haha) because I don't have much time in my life or drive to write it anymore. I haven't even finished LNR or anything, and I don't plan too. I don't remember where I was going with that story since I started it 3 years ago. I was thinking about writing one last multi-chapter story as sort of a farewell to being an active writer, what do you guys think? I won't disappear forever. You might see random oneshots, but I probably won't write anything longer than that anymore. _

_I love all you guys!_


End file.
